Bobby's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto
by BobbytheGhosthog
Summary: A new journey unfolds! Follow Bobby and Leaf in their journey across Kanto, battleing Gym Leaders, corrupted business leaders, and a dickish rival- Blue! Maybe even a love triangle? M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby: Hello everybody. I am as you all know me, a hedgehog, but for this story, I will basically be playing Pokemon Firered, but with a few exceptions, like adding romance, danger, and a little bit more humor. This was inspired while playing:Pokemon DarkViolet a hacked version of Firered. There is a scene where you can dance with a certain color rival, and it seemed too much of a thing to waste. Thus, this story was born.

Demon:This is gonna be good folks.

I own my OC Bobby, this stories plot unless stated otherwise, in which case I probably got permission. Onto the story!

Chapter 1

Normal p.o.v.

"In this world, there are creatures we call pokemon. Pokemon and humans have been friends for a long time. Some are pets, most are used for battleing.

On June 1, 2016, me and two friends set out to become the Kanto League Champion. All of us were 16.

The oldest was Gary, a spikey brown haired, brown-eyed, purple sweater-wearing narcissistic, grandson of our region's Professer Oak, but he was a good friend to me and Leaf.

Leaf- Her parents named her that because when she was born, a leaf flew through the open window, and landed on her. She's been smiling ever since. She has beautiful long light brown hair, green eyes, the youngest of our group of three, and almost always wore a skirt, showing off her long, slender legs, Whoa, getting a bit carried away.

Me? I'm Bobby, a dark blond, gray eyed, slightly tanned kid who's only friends were Gary and Leaf.

But anyway, on Leaf's 16th birthday, June 1st, we talked to Oak, and he decided to give us one of his three newly hatched eggs. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. I knew Leaf would want Bulbasaur, her name and all, and I knew, Gary, being a jerk would choose the one that mine is weak against, so I chose Charmander. We all thanked Prof. Oak for giving us the pokemon, and were about to leave, when he asked if one of us could go to Viridian City and get his package.

Leaf and I both decided to work together as a travel group before, so I said I'd meet her at the Pallet Town Gate.

We sperated, and I headed to my house, wanting to get that potion Mom had bought when she went shopping last week. I sure was gonna miss my nice comfy bed, now a sleeping bag, my personal computer, now I'll have to use the centers', and finally, most of all, I'll be missing Mom's homecooked meals, now sandwiches and fresh fruit from nearby trees.

But I have to go on this journey. Not only do I want to see the world and be the best trainer there ever was, but maybe I'll finally get up the courage to ask her out. I left my house, with one godbye to my mother, promising I'd be home to check in soon.

Leaf was at the gate waiting for me, but so was Gary. When he saw me, he seemed happy I was going on a journey.

But before me and Leaf could even leave the City, he challenged me to a battle. I had been studying all three of our pokemon, and I realized that I had the early advantage due to Charmander's attack stat, and that none of them knew moves other than tackle or scratch.

I beat Gary, making him act like a sore loser, and then Leaf challenged me. I let her beat me, but I didn't want to make her sad on her birthday.

We walked on to Viridian City, passing through, knocking out a pidgey or rattata every once in a while. Charmander learned ember and Bulbasaur learned leach seed, so we thought we should hurry to Viridian before noon, so we can get to Pallet Town, and back, then stay in the center. The clerk was overly excited to give us Oak's Parcel. I carried it as it was quite large.

When we got back to Pallet, we headed straight for the lab, only to see Gary with the Prof. I cleared my throat and placed the box on the table that used to hold our pokemon. He quickly dug through it and handed us each five custom made Pokeballs. I had received that similar to a great ball, but replace the blue with gold, and red with black. Gary received that similar to that of an ultra ball except there were four u's. One on each of the four main sides. The ball was blue where it was black and purple where it was supposed to be yellow. Leaf's were like safari balls, but lighter shades of green. And so we began our long and prilous journey of friendship, evil government standing against them, and love.

Bobby: Well I think that turned out well.

Demon: It's long...

Tek: And a bit boring...

Bobby: Most RPG's are at first.

Tell me if you guys like this series, and I'll run it side by side with SHS or this will be my next project. Its your call.

Until then, this is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby: This story did better than SHS did its first few days.

Tek: So you are going to continue it?

Bobby: I'm writing aren't I? Also, I just realized how many fuck ups I made in the last chapter.

Demon: Yeah, grammer and spelling. Maybe that is why nobody reviewed...

Bobby: Oh, and I forgot this:

Disclaimer: I own Bobby, this story, and about 6 hard copies of Pokemon games scattered in my house. Pokemon DarkViolet is owned by Chaos Rush. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

**Chapter 1**

_(Bobby's pov)_

Leaf and I got back to the center at dusk. We left our Pokemon with the friendly Chansey, and I went up to the nurse.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy. Are there any rooms left?" I asked.

"Just one," she said, glancing behind me, "but that shouldn't be a problem, should it?" She asked with a smile.

"No problem. Thank you." I said when she handed me the keys. Room 102, I noted.

I turned around and come face to face with Leaf. She backed up, blushing slightly?

"I got you a drink." She said, holding out a can of Dr. Pepper, looking at the vending machine across the room

"Thank you. I got us the room." I said, taking the drink, and holding up the keys.

"Shall we, my lady?" I said bowing with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure." She said, chuckling.

"Excuse me, but can you wait here for a moment?" The nurse next to us said, surprising us. She was looking at me.

"Sure." I said to her, then handed Leaf the keys. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll be there soon."

"Ok. Don't take too long." She said, walking up the stairs. I coulnt help but smile at her.

"Alright." I said, turning to the Nurse Joy, taking a sip of my drink. "Yes?"

"You aren't using that girl, are you?" She said flatly. My eyes went wide. I swallowed hard.

"N-no! I like her!" The nurse laughed.

"I love doing this to you new trainers."

"What?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

"Embarrassing you. It makes a these days so much more fun." She said giggling happily.

I rolled my eyes, "Funny. Goodnight." I headed up the stairs

"Don't forget to wear protection!" She called, then picked up her phone.

"Goodnight, Nurse Joy." I called back, louder.

I walked to our room and knocked.

"Come in, Bobby."

I walked in, and there was Leaf, sitting on the bed. It took me a minute to realize two things. First, she was in a short, almost translucent nightgown. The second thing, was that there was only one bed.

"We may have a problem." She said, looking at the single bed. I cursed that damn Nurse Joy under my breath.

"You keep the bed, I got the floor." I said, heading to the bathroom, to hide my obviously red face. "If you need me, I'll be taking a shower. I assume you already did."

In the bathroom was a small shower, sink, and toilet. I used the toilet, then flushed, and began to undress. Great. I had to take a cold shower that night. (**A/N: Double Entandres are great, aren't they?**)

I finished, and got dressed in my night clothes, a white shirt, boxers, and a pair of black shorts.

"Bobby, we have a problem." She told me again, holding my bag upside down. I forgot my sleeping bag.

"Don't worry. You can just sleep with me." Leaf said, blushing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to sleep with me." As soon as I said that, I heard the negative meaning. She apparently didn't.

"Come on. We got to be rested up for our way through Viridian Forest." She said, patting the bed next to her.

Damn. I was getting hard, and it was getting increasingly difficult to hide it in my flexible shorts. I jumped in the bed and quickly covered up.

"There we go." She said smiling. She got in and covered up as well.

We talked about small stuff, from how far we could get in Viridian Forest, to if we would get our badges before Blue, to (gulp) love.

"Did you have your eye on anyone?" I asked.

"I did. He was a friend of mine. He was also friends with another boy. He also liked me, but never admitted it. I found out from his mom. Oh, and his name began with 'B'." She said smiling, looking down to hide her blush.

I was so confused. Blue and I were both her friends, her only friends, we both never said anything about liking Leaf (I once thought he was gay for a month!), and both of our names began with "B". It could be either one.

She's either hinting that she likes me, or that she likes Blue. And my brain wasn't helping by wandering over her body. I resisted the urge to jump up and kiss her.

"Do I know him?" I asked, stupidly.

"You know him well enough to judge him, but by his cover." She said, somewhat quietly.

"Oh, I see." I said, trying to hide my sadness. She was saying how I thought Blue was a jerk.

"You know I'm talking about you, right?" She questioned.

"What? Me?" I asked, as if I couldn't believe it, which I couldn't.

"You're always putting yourself down. Saying how you don't seem important. I got a feeling something big is happening. And you are at the center of it."

I felt the urge to kiss her, only this time I didn't resist. Our lips collided, in a sloppy first kiss. I'll never forget that moment. It felt like I was being handed all of life's great joys, then freeing them for the world.

But I almost forgot one very important thing. We ended the kiss for air, and said said eight words that I would never forget.

"I love you, Leaf, and Happy Birthday." We held each other close, and we both fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.

Bobby: I think that turned out even better!

Demon: Maybe.

Blue: Are they gonna fuck?

Bobby: Blue! Get out. And only cuss in the story. I try to keep some things calm and not needed to be censored.

Tek: Then why are you writing an M story?

Bobby: Gah! I thought you people would appreciate my updating. Now I have another critic.

This is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby: Ah, writing compels me so. I just can't stop!

Tek: I can't beta them all.

Demon: Well I'm glad he's writing again. And the chapters are longer!

Blue: Wow, are you always like this? Well, the more he writes, the more you people see of me!

**Chapter 3**

(Warning: Long Chapter ahead!)

_(Bobby's pov)_

I awoke to the loving embrace of my once friend, now girlfriend, Leaf. Arceus, I love her. Her silky brown hair, her beautiful creamy skin, her wonderful blue eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Leaf said, smiling.

"Good morning." I said, before pulling her closer, and giving her a long and passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss. "Come on, loverboy. We got to get ready."

I let go of her, and she headed into the bathroom. I quickly dressed, and double checked that I had everything.

She came out, wearing her favorite blue shirt, red skirt, and white pokeball hat. She was carrying her favorite yellow bag.

I was wearing my generic yellow shirt, blue jeans, and my gold and yellow hat. I had my black and gold backpack. We had everything, so we decided to leave early.

We went back downstairs, and Leaf grabbed our pokemon while I returned the keys.

"So, how did it go last night?" The nosy nurse asked me.

"It went fine." Then I added, sarcastically, "Thanks for giving us the single bed."

"Oh, so _nothing_ happened?" She asked, looking dissappointed.

"Well, we're more than friends now. And here." I said giving the nurse $10. "I know it's free to stay here, but this is for helping me. Thank you."

She smiled. "Have a nice day."

Leaf and I met outside, where she handed me Charmander's pokeball.

"Should we check out the area west of here, or check out the pokemart?" She asked, curiously, pointing to the east and west areas of town on a map.

"Let's go to the mart first. We need to stock up on supplies for Viridian Forest." I said. "We can always go west later."

We stopped by the mart, and got pokemon food, potions, canteens, and instant noodles. I also got an extra large sleeping bag for me and Leaf.

It was only about 9, so we headed west, out of town. We held hands as we walked, enticing a few looks from friends, saying we looked cute together. I'm not cute, but she sure is.

As we saw this massive building ahead, a mankey came down and swiped my hat, laughing and pointing at me after it did so. I sent out Charmander, and told him to use ember, but try to not hit the hat.

Charmander burned the Mankey, and it looked black from the attack. I threw one of my special pokeballs at it, and it rocked.

And rocked.

And rocked.

Then clicked.

"Yeah! I caught a Mankey!" I bent down to get my hat, when I heard slow clapping. We turned and saw Blue looking down at me, with a smug look.

"I challenge you to a battle." He said calmly. "You can heal first, if you need to."

I gave Mankey a potion. You ready, new buddy?"

He grunted, then seemed pumped. I told him to wait, and to watch the match first, to learn a little about trainer battles, learning to listen, that way he doesn't flip out during the battle.

Blue sent out a Pidgey, so I sent in Charmander. We went with a pattern and used Scratch and Ember. The Pidgey was out in no time.

Blue sent out his Squirtle. I recalled Charmander, and sent in Mankey. We started off with two Leers, then followed with Scratch twice. Out went Squirtle.

"You only won cause I took it easy on you." He said, in a whining voice. Then Leaf came over and gave me a congratuatory kiss. It felt awkward, kissing in front of Blue like that. But he just smirked.

"About time. You two should get a room, though." He said, laughing.

(Scene-break)

It felt good to be out and about. Even in the forest. There were plenty of bugs, easy pickings for Charmander, but I know that the first gym leader uses rock types, something that Chamander was also weak against.

We came across a lot of young trainors, all using bug types. I let Mankey get the experience. He was going to be important for the gym battle, since rock is weak to fighting. I had just defeated a kid who wanted to challenge me with his four Caterpies, when two Pikachus, a boy and a girl, jumped out, and challenged us.

Pikachus, were a rare sight in Viridian Forest, so we decided to catch them. Leaf caught the male, and I caught the female. we healed up, then decided to set up camp for the night. We filled up our canteens, and I collected wood. Charmander lit it, and soon, we were cooking our noodles. The pokemon were happily eating their pokemon chow. We were snuggling up by the fire, looking at the stars. She loved constellations, so I pointed some out.

"Look. There's Skorpi, Pyroar, and Ursaring." I said, pointing at each one, respectively.

I pulled our food off the makeshift food cooker I made, and tested it. They were done. We ate quietly, until it was time for bed. I put out the fire, and pulled out the sleeping bag.

"Isn't that a bit big for you?" Leaf asked, rhetorically.

"Actually, it's for us. I thought we could hold each other as we went to sleep." I said.

"Aw, you're so romantic, and so nice to me."

"Well, I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I was a dick." I said jokingly. She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now come on, it's time for bed."

We went to sleep, unknown to us, being watched.

"Why don't we just steal their pokemon while they sleep?" The first male's voice said.

"Because, they have to know who did it. Idiot." The female's voice said.

"Why don't we just leave a note?" The short, third voice asked.

"Because I said so." The female piped up, bonking the two on their heads. "Now, let's ambush them by the exit."

The three figures snuck off to hide for the next day.

I woke up, once again in Leaf's arms, but now, I woke up first. I decided to refill our canteens, and trained for a bit. I also made a short phone call. Leaf woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"What're you doing up so early?" My beautiful girlfriend asked.

"Gotta get a little more training in before we get to Pewter City. I have quite the type disadvantage."

"You'll do fine. You beat Blue, and didn't even get a scratch!" Always full of confidence, she is.

"Alright, then I'll finish packing, and we'll head out."

Half an hour later, I had everthing packed up and we were almost to the exit.

"Let's hurry." She said, pulling me ahead.

We ran for two seconds. Then, we fell in a pit. Leaf landed on me, so she didn't get hurt. I, on the other hand, did.

"Fuck." I mumbled. "I'm gonna kick whoever's ass who dug this hole.

"Prepare for trouble," A female voice said.

"Make it double," A male voice said.

"To protect the world, from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" They finished, finally.

"That was excessive." I said, dully.

"I agree. Just to say their names?

"Oh, shut up and give us your pokemon." The female said, poking her head out at the top of the hole. She had long, magenta hair.

"And hurry it up." The male voices said, also poking their heads out. The first was a man with somewhat long, blue hair. The second was... A Meowth?

"Sure," I said, winking at Leaf. I sent out Charmander and Pikachu. "Use Ember and Thundershock!" The poor Rockets went up like rockets, shouting, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Mankey grabbed a vine, and handed it down to us. I helped Leaf up, then got up myself.

"You hurt?" I asked.

"No, how about you?" She asked worriedly, as I cracked my back.

"I'll walk it off." I smiled, and held her hand. I returned my pokemon, and we walked out of the forest, happily.

By the time we got to the center, it was noon.

"Come on, Leaf. I got a surprise for you." I said, holding her, gently pulling her over to a very nice restaurant.

The waitor asked me for my reservation. I said, it was under Bobby, and that it was a table for two. I handed him $50. "Make it nice, please?" I mouthed, motioning to Leaf.

He smiled, and told us to follow him. He led us to the back of the restaurant. There sat a single table, lit by the dimmed lights.

"It's perfect, thank you." I said to the waitor.

"It's been a long time since I met a young man as well mannered as you. Now, what would you like to drink?"

Leaf wanted Sprite, and I got Dr. Pepper. The friendly waitor left with our orders, so Leaf and I engaged in small talk.

"You can have anything you want. So go ahead." I said, smiling. We weren't hurting on funds. Bug Catchers seemed to have lots of money.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Well, your birthday was two days ago, but there aren't really any five star restaurants in the forest." I said, still smiling. She looked at the menu.

The waitor came back with our drinks, and took our order, which was one plate of spagetti.

"Excellent choice." He said. He came back half an hour later, carrying our food.

Another half hour later, Leaf and I were on the last bite, sliding our lips together, on the last noodle. Our lips got closer, and closer, until...

The noodle broke.

We both looked dissapointed. After we finished, I said, "Remind me to fire the chef." Her laugh is so cute.

I paid the bill, and told the waitor, to tell the chef, "Snap." I gave the waitor a great tip, then, We headed to the Gym.

There, in the middle of the gym, he was feeding his pokemon. A small rock with arms, Geodude, a human-sized tree, Sudowoodo, and a massive rock snake, Onix.

He looked up, and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Bobby? And who's this?" He asked, nudging me.

Same old Brock. He was good friends with my dad. They still are, but they don't see each other much.

"My girlfriend. Jealous?" I asked him, nudging back.

"She's a home run. And speaking of baseball..."

"First base." I said, cutting him off.

"I was gonna ask you if you saw the game last night. Steelers crushed the Flyers. But way to go!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, didn't you say you were leaving Pallet on the first? It's what? The third? Damn! It took your dad a week to get through that forest!"

"Brock, as great as it is to catch up, we came for a Gym battle." I said, enticing him out of old memories.

"Alright, and since you two are here together, why don't we have a double battle? 3 on 4. You can each use two. Sound fair?"

We agreed, and we walked to the other side of the arena.

"Go, Mankey/Bulbasaur!" Leaf and I said, while sending out our respective pokemon.

"Go, Geodude, Onix!" Brock called out.

"Focus on Geodude, I got an idea." She nodded, then told Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip on Geodude. He did, and Geodude was out.

"That was faster than expected, but Mankey, Low Kick!" Mankey raced forwards, and about ten feet from Onix, went into a baseball slide. He tripped Onix, and he fell to the ground.

"Guess Onix is getting fat. Brock, what are you feeding him?" I asked, playfully.

"Damn Critical Hits! Go Sudowoodo!" Brock yelled.

Sudowoodo was Brock's strongest pokemon. We were going to need big firepower.

"Leaf, try to poison him, I have another idea." I asked her, and she smiled. "Let's go. Poison Powder!" "Karate Chop!" Sudowoodo seemed to be very hurt now. I must have gotten another Crit.

"Alright, alright. You two win. You work well together. And, as proof you beat me, here are Boulder Badges. He handed us our badges.

Leaf and I both exclaimed, "Alright! We got the Boulder Badge!"

Bobby: Another chapter done.

Demon: Damn, this is long.

Tek: Great, it looks great.

Bobby: Now review people. Out of the 64 of you that clicked this, only one reviewed. I would like to thank you for your patronage, Winter.

Until next time, this is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby: Hello guys and girls of the internet. I hope you guys have been liking this. I have an amazing idea, but it's up to you. Should I expand our heroes' group?

Winter: This sounds interesting.

Blue: Whatever.

Demon: Hang on a sec. (Kicks Blue in the balls, then knees him in the face, and finally punches him in the face, knocking him out.) Continue.

Bobby: I also want to do a little Q&A for you guys and girls.

First, I first thought of my first Username, BobbytheHedgehog, after watching that Sonic Paradox OC creator thing, and reading a fic made by Demonficcer (Demon), _A Friend In Need_.

Demon: Free publicity!

I thought, "I want to write a story. A story that involves my favorite characters." And thus BobbytheHedgehog was born.

While I was in progress with_ A New Hedgehog in Town,_ I read Chi-cop1's _Fallen from Grace_, and liked the TailsxWave pairing, with which I replaced the TailsxCosmo, my second favorite pairing involving Tails.

Winter: I should look him up sometime.

I also read a fic by Masterob, an old ficcer, of which I PM'd, but couldn't reach, which included Tikal.

I love Tikal. Her design, her story, and her personality. But I thought, who would I pair her with? Thus, I contacted TEKNAM (Tek), and he helped me make a not-Gary Stu character, and dubbed him, Bobby the Ghosthog, which I am now known as BobbytheGhosthog.

Tek: Yay! I helped a lot!

I also _**hear and see**_ ghosts, so my name also came from that.

Demon: Now you know the origin story of his name.

Tek: And now, onto the story.

_**(**__W__**arning: Mature sexual content ahead!)**_

**Chapter 4**

_(Bobby's pov)_

"I so happy we got our badges, Bobby!" The beautiful woman next to me said.

"I know. You and Bulbasaur were great out there." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

We decided to rest at the center tonight, as our pokemon needed healed.

"Are you two together?" The Nurse Joy said to us, after we gave our pokemon to a helpful Chansey.

"Did your cousin in Viridian call you to ask us that." I asked, having trouble keeping a straight face, looking at Leaf blush.

"Alright, here's your room key then." She said, handing us a key. "But I need to talk to you, boy."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." I said to Leaf, handing her the keys, once again.

She walked up the stairs, smiling mischieviously. "Don't take _too_ long. I got a _surprise_ for you."

I turned red, then turned to the Joy that was keeping me from my beautiful girlfriend.

She shoved a small wrapped box in my face, and told me to open it.

Inside were a box of condoms.

I yelled, anime sweatdropped, then passed out on the floor for 2 minutes.

"I hope my cousin in Cerulean doesn't do anything to drastic."

I left the Joy downstairs, and hid the condoms in my backpack. I went up to our room, and knocked.

I went in, and noticed the lights were out.

"Lock the door, Bobby." Leaf said somewhere in the darkness.

I closed the door, and turned the lock.

"Turn on the lights." She said, very close now.

I flipped the lights, and my jaw dropped. Leaf was standing there, in nothing but her light green bra and panties.

"Stop staring and undress." She told me with a smirk.

I complied, and took off my shirt, pants, and bookbag. I was grinning like an idiot.

I walked over and embraced her, feeling her breasts against my chest. I leaned down, and started a heated kiss. My tongue probed her lip, to which she opened her mouth.

As our tongues fought for dominance, my hands wandered down her sides, getting a slight shake from Leaf, she was ticklish.

My hands wandered back up, and I met the article of clothing pressed against my chest. As my fingers traced delicate lines on their way to her back, we broke for air.

We were panting and smiling, when I asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded slowly, still smiling. My fingers were on her bra strap now, and I began to fumble with it until I heard a click. The bra fell down her shoulders, and her breasts bounced out, showing me her perky C-cups, and their slight pink nipples.

She blushed, redder than a Flareon's Flamethrower. I gently led her onto the bed, where she layed, and I gently began groping her breasts.

She gasped, and I brought my head down for another kiss, then brought it down to her left nipple.

She was panting now, so I decided to move onto the next part, before she cums. I look her in her lust-filled eyes, before I slowly pulled down her panties.

At the first sight of her wet snatch, I was dumbstruck. I mean, I was a normal guy, I looked up porn every once in a while, but actually seeing it was vastly different. Especially your friend's, who only just became your girlfriend a few days ago.

I slowly put my fingers to the outside of her pussy, then dragged them up and down. I heard her moan, but it barely registered.

I brought my face closer to her cunt. I used two fingers to open her dripping snatch. I put my tongue in. She practically shrieked in pleasure.

"I hope these walls are sound-proof." I said, to myself more than Leaf.

She moaned one final time before cumming all over my face. She blushed when she saw me licking it off my face, then made me switch positions. I took off my boxers to help her.

I thought she was going to give me a blowjob, but she pulled out a condom.

"Right to the best part, eh?" I said, chuckling at her speed of putting it on.

She got up, and hovered over my dick. I looked at her, the lust, the pleasure, but most importantly, the love, shining in her eyes, and she dropped down, ripping her hymen.

She cried out in pleasure and in pain, and I, thinking quickly, pulled her into a passionate kiss.

(Meanwhile, downstairs...)

The Nurse Joy heard the thumping, as well as the pleasurable moans. She started laughing.

"I can't wait to tell them!" She said quickly pulling out her phone, three numbers in mind.

(Back upstairs...)

"Leaf, I'm close." I said, panting and moaning.

"Me, too. L-let's cum t-together." She said between moans.

And with that, I came into the condom, silently thanking the Nurse Joy downstairs. She came directly after me, covering our crotches, thighs and my lower stomach.

After we got cleaned up, we laid down, still naked, and we both fell asleep. But, not before we both said, "I love you."

Bobby: I think this may be my new style.

Demon: What?

Bobby: I'll let you guys guess. Also, I am strongly leaning towards adding more characters.

Winter: Yeah! Also review.

Tek: And no flames please.

Bobby: This is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby: Huh, is it just me, or are most of my reviews from guests?

Demon: Whatever. Onto the story.

Winter: Hooray! Special surprise below!

Bobby: Alright. And don't forget to send in questions -via review/PM- to me, and I'll try to answer them.

**Chapter 5**

_(Bobby's pov)_

We had woken up an hour ago. I had suggested we go to the Mart, but she insisted on going to the museum before we left.

She was practically dragging me, pulling me towards the museum.

"I thought you liked ancient pokemon, Bobby." She said, straining.

"I did. But that was before I realized that they are all rock-types." I said, sadly.

I stood up, and picked her up, bridal style. She smiled, then yelled as I began to run. We got there, and I set her down. She slapped me playfully, and we went in...

But I ran face first into a girl, who was running out of the door.

She toppled us over, and I got a good look at her blue eyes, and black hair, filled with blue streaks. I also got a nice taste of her lips.

She seemed to enjoy it though.

_"Get your mind out the gutters, Bobby!" _I thought to myself.

I gently pushed her off, her giggling, then standing up. I stood up as well, still shocked about the "kiss".

"That was nice." She said.

"No, it wasn't." Leaf said, starting to get angry.

I knew where this was going, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Hello, I'm Bobby. This is my girlfriend, Leaf." I said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She said, sticking out her tongue and pulling her eyelid down.

The girl frowned, but then smirked. "Well, I'm Winter, and not anymore you ain't (It's a word, goddamnit!). I already swore to Arceus that the first boy I kiss, I would marry." She said, doing the same back to Leaf.

"Too bad. I am his one and only." She said, grabbing my left hand, lacing her fingers through mine.

"Well, first relationships almost always fail!" Winter said, grabbing my right hand, and lacing our hands together.

Damn, this chick wanted to be with me, and she only knew me for a minute!

I thought quickly, and tried to change the subject, again.

"Winter, are you into fossils?" I asked, feeling really uncomfortable with the stares I was getting from people, walking past.

"Hell yeah! They all ROCK!" I chuckled at her joke. She seemed to brighten at that, while Leaf darkened.

"Well, were you two heading in? I can give you a tour. Show you some, private areas." She said, smirking.

"Sure." Leaf said, her voice full of venom.

We went inside, and I paid for all three of us, saying that I wanted to do it. They both seemed displeased with each other.

I tried to cheer up Leaf and Winter, by doing my best impressions of the fossil pokemon, Aerodactyl and Kabutops.

They both went into hysterics when a large man came over and slapped me in the face, putting a large band aid over my mouth. "Quiet." He said, then walked away.

The girls quickly went up to the second floor, bringing me with.

The second floor was pretty much all about rockets and space, stuff I knew generally little about.

We were ready to leave, after nearly an hour inside. I proposed we start on our way to Mount Moon, and set up camp at dusk.

Leaf and Winter both agreed, before yet another quarrel occured.

"Since when are you in our group?" She asked.

"Since _my boyfriend_ kissed me in front of the museum." She stated, nonchalantly.

I just started walking, as I knew that if I left, they would follow.

(5 hours later)

"Charmander, use Ember!" I told him, and he complied, KO'ing the poor fourth Metapod that this stupid kid had.

"Alright, Charmander! You did it!" Then, Charmander was glowing a bright white. "Evolving already, bud?" I asked, grinning in disbelief.

After the light died down, we all stared at the new Charmeleon. He smirked, if you can call pulling his lip up, showing his back teeth, smirking.

Winter came up behind me and jumped on my back.

"Congratulations! Your Charmander evolved into Charmeleon!" Leaf said, with a slight hint of venom pointed at Winter.

Damn. Can't these girls get along? I let out a long sigh, then went to Leaf, and put down Winter. Then I scooped them both up in my arms.

I then carried them closer towards the mountain, only to find that there was a pokemon center?

I put them down, as they seemed calm now. And led them down to the center.

We went in, and handed our pokemon to yet another friendly Chansey. They hung back to get some stuff out of the vending machines, so I went up to get our keys.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. Are there any rooms available?" I asked, trying not to sound tired.

She looked behind me, then smirked. She handed me the keys, then shoo'd me upstairs. She called over Leaf and Winter though. I decided that it must be girl stuff, so I went to the room.

The room had one, very large king bed. "I swear, if the one in Cerulean does something like this, I'm gonna scream." I said to myself.

I decided to strip, and get in the shower. I left the room unlocked, so the girls could get in.

I got in the shower and washed, feeling very odd for some reason. When I finished, I dried off, then exited the bathroom, only in boxers.

And what's my luck? The girls are both back, in nothing but their underwear, sitting on the bed.

They look at me, both, moving over so I can sit between them. I looked at them skeptically. "Since when do you two get along?"

They didn't respond. They simply took off their bras, revealing Leaf's C cups, and Winter's B cups, grinning at each other, and me.

I simply took one breast in each hand, pinching the nipples. To which they both moaned. I leaned over, bringing Leaf into passionate kiss.

I could feel Winter snaking her hand into my boxers, grabbing my semi-hard length. I gasped at the cool touch, breaking the kiss, before bringing my head down to suck on Leaf's nipple.

Winter stood up, pulled down her underwear, and mine, and positioned me at her entrance.

I quickly did the same for Leaf, and she hovered over my face. Winter came down, breaking her hymen, letting out a yelp of pain. I let her adjust, getting used to my length.

"You're definately larger than my vibrator." She said.

She got used to the feeling, bouncing slowly. I pulled Leaf down, sticking my tongue into her pussy. All of us moaned, although mine were muffled.

I felt Leaf and Winter lean forward, and they began a makeout session. That turned me on, and I was really close.

I pulled out of Winter, and started to finger her vigorously, and she bent down to suck my cock. Her head bobbed, my fingers thrusted, and Leaf bounced.

I let out a jumble of words, similar to "I'm cumming!", and so did they.

Leaf came first, covering my face with her juices. She fell over, exausted.

Winter came next, her walls constricting around my fingers, covering them in juices.

I was the last to cum, spurting my load into Winter's mouth. She sat up, and swallowed it. Leaf got back up, and smirked. She grabbed my dick, and said, "My turn."

It was going to be a long night...

(Morning)

I woke up to the feeling of two heads on my chest, and two hands on my cock. I couldn't move, or I risk waking them. I just decided to wait until they woke up.

Winter stretched out, and looked up. She smiled at me, before looking at Leaf, and gently flicking her forehead. She instantly jumped up.

_"So much for waiting."_ I thought. I got up, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, before heading to the bathroom, motioning for them to follow.

_"Damn, where did __that__ come from?"_ I thought, seeing them smirk, before following me in.

(After the shower)

We all got dressed and went outside. We stood before Mount Moon, wondering what to do.

"This cave is like a maze." Winter said.

"I know my way around everywhere in the Kanto region." I said. "I'll lead us through."

And with a nod, we all entered the cave.

Bobby: All right! Another chapter down!

Winter: Yay! I hope people were surprised!

Demon: I sure was.

Bobby: Alright. Now, I need to know if I should keep in most of Mount Moon, or just skip to the end part.

Until next time, Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby: Welcome back.

Blue: Who are you talking to?

Bobby: The people reading "your" story.

Winter: Onto the story!

**Chapter 6**

_(Bobby's pov)_

Finally, the final stretch of Mount Moon. We have been in here for three days, fighting off various Hikers, Lasses, and even a Bug Catcher.

We walked for five minutes, before...

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double."

(5 minutes later)

"Meowth, that's right!"

"About time. That time, it seemed even longer." Leaf said, clearly annoyed.

Team Rocket looked even more annoyed. James sent out a Weezing, which tackled him.

"Weezing, use Smog!" James said.

I rolled my eyes and sent out Charmander. His tail instantly set the attack alight, which trailed back to Weezing, making a large explosion, which sent Team Rocket through the exit of the cave.

Exit...

"The exit!" I yelled.

I rushed towards the exit, Leaf and Winter right behind me.

The blast of sunlight in our faces hurt, but felt so good. We laid in the sunlight for a good half an hour.

I got up and brushed myself off. I helped the girls up, and we headed east, towards Cerulean.

Just as we get there, it starts to turn to dusk. "What embarassing thing does this Nurse Joy have to say to me?" I thought.

As we entered the room, I stood back with Leaf, while Winter got the keys. I bought us some snacks from a vending machine.

We headed upstairs, all three of us fell on the bed, before passing out.

(8 hours later)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Who set the alarm clock?" I asked, sitting up.

After getting no reply, I looked around the room. There was no one there.

"Where did they go?" I asked aloud.

It was then that I noticed the note on the door.

_"We have your girlfriends. If you want them back, you will bring all of your pokemon and money to the top of Nugget Bridge. Be there by 12:00, or we'll see how well they swim tied up._

-Team Rocket

I looked at the clock. It read 11:30.

"Shit!" I bolted out the door, running down the center stairs, and outside, running north, until I ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where your going, Bobby." An arrogant voice said.

"Blue, I don't have time. Team Rocket is about to kill Leaf and Winter!" I screamed at him, before taking off running again.

Blue was chasing me. "How do you think you are going to beat them? Brute force? You only got three pokemon!" He said, motioning to my belt.

I said nothing, just kept pumping my legs, even jumping onto a hiker's head when he challenged me. I looked back, and he had a footprint on an angry face. I ran faster.

When at last I saw the end of the bridge, There were two Team Rocket members, sitting on boxes, playing cards. One looked up, then jumped up, and so did the other one.

The first one smirked, before saying, "About time, I was beginning to think we'd have to kill these little girls." The other smirked, before pulling Leaf and Winter out of burlap sacks.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let them go." I said, with a Glare worthy of an Arbok.

They laughed. "Or maybe, you should do as we tell you, and give us your pokemon and money." He said, pulling out a knife. "I don't want to hurt your little girlfriend."

I glared at him. I sent out my pokemon. "Charmander, Ember. Pikachu, Thundershock. And Mankey, Karate Chop." I told them, and the Team Rocket members were zapped, burned, and smacked silly. They ran away, but vowed revenge against me.

"Charmader, Scratch the rope, please." I said, holding the rope away from the girls bodies. He scratched it, and it broke free. The girls hugged me, and showered me with kisses.

"Missed me?" I joked.

I heard puffing, and I saw a red Blue slowly jog up.

"How did you... run the whole... way here? This... bridge is at least... five miles long!" He said between gasps of breath.

I ignored him, and helped the girls up. I walked over to Blue, then pulled the girls closer to me.

"So, this is Winter?" He said, finally composing himself.

"Yes. And she's my girlfriend."

"You and Leaf broke up? Already?" He said, frowning.

"No, we're together." Leaf said, smirking.

"Well, how does that work?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smirked, looking at him. He just gaped at the realization. We walked back to the city, leaving Blue and his amazed state.

(Hours later)

After getting back to the center, and filing a police report, the girls got ready for bed.

"Bobby, come on. We're ready for you." Leaf and Winter said.

"Not tonight, girls. I have a bad feeling. I'll be in in a few minutes." The girls pouted, before laying down.

I stayed up for the rest of the night, looking at the window and door. It was an uneventful night.

Leaf woke up first, looking around, and seeing me drinking a cup of coffee.

I handed her a cup. We got dressed, and, after Winter got up and dressed, we headed torwards the Gym.

When we got there, I saw all every water pokemon you can imagine. And on the other end, a young, thirteen year old male. He was wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks.

I whistled, and the boy ran over. He had a confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" The dark haired kid asked.

"You should. I've known you since I was three." I said.

"Bobby?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Blake."

"You here for a battle?" He asked.

"We are." I said motioning to Leaf.

"Alright." He walked over to the pool. "Alright, I need four of you guys to get ready. Everyone else, out of the pool."

A Seel, a Krabby, a Staryu, and a Psyduck were still in the pool. "I hope you don't mind a double battle."

"Leaf, you ready?" I asked, still not sure.

"Let's go! Bulbasaur!" She called, and Bulbasaur appeared.

"Alright. Go Pikachu!" My Pikachu appeared, crackling his cheeks.

"Psyduck, Krabby. Let's begin." Blake said.

"Pikachu, Thundershock Psyduck." I commanded, and both the Psyduck and Pikachu glowed yellow. The Psyduck fell.

"Psyduck is unable to battle!" A referee said.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Leaf called, and vines shot out at the Krabby. The Krabby fell on his side, and had swirls for eyes.

"Krabby is unable to battle." The ref called once again.

"Alright, Seel, Staryu, let's clean up!" Blake yelled. "Staryu, Seel, use Water Pulse."

Pikachu fell, swirls in her eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." The ref called.

"Go, Charmeleon! Use Smokescreen!

"Go Bobby, go Leaf!" Winter called from the sidelines.

"Agh, Guys, use Water Pulse again." Blake said, hoping to finish me off. They both missed.

"Bullet Seed, Bulbasaur!" The plant dinosaur, shot seeds in rapid succession. The seeds hit Blake's Seel, and he fell over.

"Seel is unable to battle!" The ref said.

"You're getting on my last nerve." I yelled at him.

"Staryu, Harden!" Blake called, trying to save himself.

"It's over, Blake. Charmeleon, use Scratch." I said calmly, and his claws grew twice as long and glowed. The claws swiped the gem in Staryu's center, knocking it out.

"Alright, you guys won!" Winter called, running towards us. Blake got to us first, handing us each a Cascade badge.

"Great job." He said, before walking over, giving his pokemon potions.

"Thanks Blake!" We walked out, and headed out of town.

"I got you now!" A voice said. Soon, a Team Rocket member came out of the trees, running full speed. I sidestepped, keeping my foot out.

He tripped, and flew face first into a tree. "Such idiots. Let's get going."

(1 day later)

After getting through the Undergroubd Tunnel, we finally made it to Vermillion City...

Bobby: I have finished the chapter.

Winter: Good job.

Demon: Don't forget to review! We need 30!

Bobby: You know who I am, and what I do at the end of each chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby: Hey guys and girls of the internet. Bobby here, giving you another chapter of _**Bobby's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**_.

Winter: Yeah! And don't forget to review! Onto the Chapter!

**Chapter 7**

(Bobby's pov)

"Ah. Smell that salty sea air." I said to the girls, deeply inhaling through my nose.

Leaf simply smiled, and Winter did as I did, smelling the air in this port city.

"We should make sure we have a room tonight, because last time I was here, we got a really shitty room." I said, heading toward the pokemon center.

We got there in less than 5 minutes, and walked through the blue tinted sliding doors. Our shoes tapped against Kanto's signiture yellow floored pokemon center tile floor, and were approached by a man holding a small envelope.

"Are you Bobby?" He said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Yes, who wants to know?" I asked.

"This is for you." He said, handing me the envelope, then walked out.

I opened it, as the girls walked up to the counter. Inside were three slips of paper and a note. It read,

"Dear Bobby,

I knew you would be here soon, so I got you and your friends Blue and Leaf tickets for the S.S. Anne. I hope you have fun!

Love, Mom"

I looked at the slips of paper. I couldn't believe it.

I stopped the girls before the nurse handed the keys to Leaf.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Leaf said, slightly annoyed.

"Who needs a small room, when we get a suite on a cruise liner?" I said, grinning like a madman, holding up the tickets.

Their eyes widened in shock, before grabbing each other's hands and squealing.

"Come on, let's go!" I said, walking out.

After walking out, we walked south, before heading towards the massive ship in the docking area.

A sailor stopped us, saying "Excuse me, but do you have the your tickets?"

I showed him our tickets, and he stepped aside, after asking our names, which we gave him.

"Wow!" Winter and Leaf said, while I just shrugged. Winter said she'd be back, and was going to meet us at our suite at 10.

I wanted to explore, and so did Leaf. We found many trainers to battle, the dining hall (which was where Winter went), and a ballroom.

"Oh, come on Bobby! It'll be romantic." She said, tugging me torwards the center of the room. "Just put your hands on my waist, and step one, step two..."

Pretty soon we were dancing together, gaining the attention of the other couples. Soon a crowd gathered, and I began to get nervous.

"Aw, aren't they cute, Phil?" A random woman asked her husband.

"Sure." He said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry about them," Leaf said, pulling my eyes torward her, "just go with the music!"

We danced for the next half hour, before a voice over the loudspeaker called.

"Hello, is this thing on?" A voice that sounded sore asked. "We would like to announce the winners of the random prize contest. In third place, Winter I. In second place, Leaf G. And in first place, Bobby K. Please head to the Captain's quarters to recieve your prize."

The speaker cut off, and Leaf and I looked at each other funnily. What a coincidence.

Leaf and I bowed to the crowd, before leaving to get whatever our prize is.

We bump into Winter right in front of the Captain's quarters. I knocked, and the Captain opened the door.

"Ah, you must be the three contest winners. Come in, come in." He said stepping aside, throat still sore.

We went in, and were met with three boxes. Each one was covered in wrapping paper, topped with a bow. Each one had a number, and we stood there, waiting for the Captain.

The Captain was a well built man, tall, and had a long white beard (similar to that of Master Roshi's of Dragon Ball Z).

"Good afternoon, children. I am happy to see such young, and powerful trainers on the S.S. Anne. I shall give you your prizes." He said.

We thanked him, and he walked over to the boxes. He handed us the boxes.

Winter tore into hers, and found a pokeball. She opened up the pokeball, and a small, light blue pokemon appeared.

"Glaceon!" The three of us said, surprised.

Leaf opened her box, and found a pokeball herself. She opened it, and a small blue pokemon appeared.

"Vaporeon!" She said, surprised.

I carefully opened my box, and found a premier ball, and a small disk. It had "HM 1 Cut" engraved on it. I didn't open up the premier ball just yet, and we thanked the Captain. We walked out, and began heading to our suite.

"Hey Bobby, what do you think is in your premier ball?" Winter asked me.

"It's probably another Eevee evolution. I would hope for Jolteon, but I already have Pikachu." I said, yawning, and put my hands behind my head.

We got to our suite, and Leaf pushed us in, and locked the door. She gave us a seductive look, before starting to strip.

I guess it'll be another long night.

(after the naughty deed)

I sighed, before pulling the blanket over the sleeping forms of Leaf and Winter, and put on some clothes.

I left the room, holding Charmeleon's pokeball, just in case a random kid challenged me on the way to the dining hall.

I reached the dining hall, and found the buffet table. After getting a plate, and filling it, I sat down and ate. It was pretty good.

After putting the plate on the convayer belt, I walked out, and headed back. Tommorrow, we'll set out for my next badge. Your next, Lt. Surge!

Bobby: There you go. I worked hard on this.

Winter: Yay! Don't forget to review. We need them to continue!

Bobby: This is BobbytheGhosthog, phasing out. Sayonara!


End file.
